Brandon/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= Original Coming soon... Stock Art Brandon and protected gear.jpg Brandon and sword.jpg Brandon with arms folded.jpg |-|Linphea= Original Brandon.png Stock Art Coming soon... Seasons |-|Season 1= Series First Kiss.jpg BrandonS1.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 124 (6).jpg Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (2).jpg Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (1).jpg Snapshot - Episode 117.jpg Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png Episode 109 5.png Winx Club - Episode 117 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 3.jpg Specials BrandonNick.png Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (2).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (2).jpg |-|Season 2= Series WCEp203 (4).jpg WC Ep204 (4).jpg WC Ep205 (2).jpg WCEp206 (7).png Brandon kid1.png Brandon kid2.png Brandon kid3.png WCEp206 Mistake 4.png WCEp206 (7).png WCEp206 Mistake 5.png Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Sphere of Midnight.PNG WCEp214 (4).jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg WCEp214 Mistake (2).jpg WCEp214 Mistake (3).jpg Dancing.jpg Brandon, Sky - Ep206.png Specials Helia, Brandon - Special 4 (1).jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg |-|Season 3= BrandonRF.jpg 3x04-BrSt.jpg Stella-brandon-1820701b68.png Stella & Brandon S3E25 2.jpg Image12.jpg Stella & Brandon S3E25 3.jpg |-|Season 4= Sunset Kiss.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg branstelbloo.jpg Brandon.jpg BrandonS4.jpg Sally Darma Brandon - Episode 409.jpg Darma and Sally latching onto Brandon.png BrandonS4Civilian.jpg Brandon exhausted.jpg Stella&Brandon (1).jpg Stella&Brandon (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (3).jpg Stella&Brandon (4).jpg Brandon proposes.jpg capture_001_16062015_120427_052.png Brandon nice picture.jpg Brandon Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Stella, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Bloom, Mitzi - Episode 405 (3).jpg ImagesCAYDV6L0.jpg Brandon & Mitzi - Episode 406.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (3).jpg Darma, Sally, Mitzi, Brandon, Timmy - Episode 409 (1).jpg Stella&Brandon (5).jpg 4036.jpg 4041.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (3).jpg Images (22).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Untitled5.png TimmyCivS4.png Sky 1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (2).jpg Winx and guys.jpg |-|Season 5= Stella and Brandon.png Brandon and Stella.png Brandon-e-stellaT5.jpg Stella & Brandon 303.jpg Stella and Brandon FUNNY.png Brandon & Stella 523.jpg Capture 002 11042013 192011 067.png |-|Season 6= Brandon (S6).jpg RzQtFD7v3zU.jpg PR7retMwyBU.jpg 620D.png STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg BRANDON EP 19 4.jpg BRANDON EP 19 2.jpg BRANDON EP 19 3.jpg BRANDON EP 19 1.jpg Brandon S6.png S6E07.3.png Stella and Brandon Stella's Big Party.JPG Stella and Brandon Calavera.JPG |-|Season 7= Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Stella and Brandon S7.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG Freedom's enchantment 3.png Dance of the tide 2.png grinbrandonsmile.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h23m46s189.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m31s466.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m41s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m10s923.png Aisha Nex Brandon Stella.JPG Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Coming soon... |-|Magical Adventure= Coming soon... Comics |-|Covers= The Boys from Red Fountain.png I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM16.jpg WCM23.jpg Lovepotion24.png The Trial.png The Kingdom of Darkness.png Lost Words.png Poison.png New Love.png WCM123.jpg |-|Season 1= The Boys of Red Fountain (6).jpg|Sky and Brandon try to fight off the Hunting Trolls. The Boys of Red Fountain (8).jpg|An instructor warns Brandon and Sky to be more vigilant. Comic 4 (4).jpg|The Specialists prepare the troll's capture. The Swamp Monster (2).jpg|Sky saying that nothing will change even if he was a carpenter. JfBp43.png|Bloom's friends surprising her at the White Horse. Moonlightp19.png|The hail storm arrives. AAEp15.png|Musa tries to break up the fight. AAEp23.png|The Specialists are surrounded. |-|Season 2= MotLp43.png|The two make it out safe and sound. Treason p13.png|A witch points out Helia as "the man who let the Shaab Stone be stolen." RotTG p14.png|The Winx and Specialists enjoy themselves as Icy scornfully watches. RotTG p37.png|The lake monster attacks! RotTG p42.png|The Trix blow back the monster! RotTG p44.png|The Trix ride off confidently. LPotion p2.png|Shilly's picture of Brandon. LPotion p7.png|Brandon jokes with Stella as she runs into the cafe. LPotion p10.png|Shilly watches Stella and Brandon go for a walk. LPotion p18.png|Brandon and Stella catch up to everyone. LPotion p23.png|Brandon looks back at Shilly longingly... LPotion p26.png|Brandon meeting up with Shilly in secret. LPotion p32.png|Stella runs off after Brandon breaks it off between them. LPotion p40.png|Brandon running towards Stella. LPotion p43.png|Stella and Brandon reconcile. TSoD p1.png|The Winx and Specialists hanging out by the lake. TSoD p5.png|Everyone takes a moment to assess the crash. TSoD p22.png|The Winx and Specialists return to the crash site. TSoD p24.png|Everyone inspecting the crash site. TSoD p33.png|Meeting up with the pixies. TSoD p42.png|The group glides over the fire on hover-shields. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= The specialists.png |-|Instagram= WCValentineDayCountdown20162.png Stella & Brandon - Summer - Instagram.jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg Winx Club Instagram - Stella and Brandon S7 (9-13-2017).jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Specialists S4 Work.jpg Specialists S4 Casual.jpg Brandon S4 Casual.jpg StellaBrandonLove1.jpg StellaBrandonLove2.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love1.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love2.jpg |-|Others= Advertisement Content CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= Brandon posing.jpg|Season 1 Civilian Outfit ~Brandon Civilian~.jpg|Season 2 - 3 Civilian Outfit Brandon looking.jpg Brandon smiling.jpg|Season 3 StellasBrandon.jpg|Season 2 Skiing Outfit Beach Brandon.jpg |-|Season 4= 193px-Brandon_2.png |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Category:Characters Gallery Category:Brandon